There are, of course, many different types of puzzles available for purchase. Such puzzles include pictorial puzzles where the various pieces fit together to form a picture.
Such puzzles have pieces, however, that do not adhere to the surface on which they are used. They are, therefore, ordinarily used on a flat horizontal surface and, if the surface or pieces are inadvertently jarred, the pieces will come apart. Such puzzles are normally not played by children to any great extent since they, are usually complicated and have small pieces and do not lend themselves to the lack of manual dexterity inherent in young children.
Magnetism and magnets offer a fascination to children and, when used with puzzles, they allow the child to partially assemble the puzzle without the puzzle becoming disassembled if the surface or pieces are accidentally jarred.
Such puzzles, however, are rarely if ever used for spelling and arithmetic functions. There is a puzzle used which has a series of letters with magnetic backing. The letters are each individually movable and may be assembled to form a word which is provided to the youngster. However, there is rarely an indication given to the youngster as to what subject matter the word covers. Further, they are not puzzles in the sense of interlocking pieces.